


FIC: The Gift of Life

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin contemplates Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: The Gift of Life

**The Gift of Life**

The feeling of the small life in his hands filled Robin with awe.

The infant gazed at him with implicit trust. Utmost faith that Robin was there only for his good and not for ill.

Had this baby gazed upon the last person to hold him with like trust? Well, look where that had gotten him.

That someone could throw away something so precious was despicable.

Marian's derisive, “Is it yours?” had cut him to the quick. He would not be so careless, and yet a part of him longed to lay claim to the new precious life.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
